disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Tisdale
Ashley Michelle Tisdale is an American actress, voice actress, comedian, singer, and producer who is best known for portraying Bethany Pearson in the 2009 sci-fi comedy film , and voicing Stealth Elf in the spin-off television series . For Disney, she played Maddie Fitzpatrick in the Disney Channel sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (she was also referenced in the episode "Lip Synchin' in the Rain") and Sharpay Evans in the Disney Channel Original Movie, High School Musical and its sequels. She also produced the 2014 sports television film, Cloud 9. Additionally, she voiced the Lead Blueberry Scout in Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life, Camille Leon in Kim Possible, and Candace Flynn in Phineas and Ferb from 2007 to the show's finale in 2015. A picture of her can be seen as modified footage of Candace in Lights, Candace, Action!. She was mentioned in the Sonny with a Chance episode "Guess Who's Coming to Guest-Star" and in the Good Luck Charlie episode "Scary Had a Little Lamb". Tisdale is currently an executive producer in the Freeform sitcom . She has also guest-starred on the show as Logan Rawlings, and a spin-off based on her character (as well as Aimee Carrero's character) was in development at Freeform, but was never picked up. Disney Roles Char 46407.jpg|'Lead Blueberry Scout' (A Bug's Life) MaddieFitzpatrick.jpg|'Maddie Fitzpatrick' (The Suite Life franchise) Sharpay-evans.jpg|'Sharpay Evans' (High School Musical franchise) Camille Leon Close Up.jpg|'Camille Leon' (Kim Possible) Candace Render.png|'Candace Flynn' (Phineas and Ferb franchise and Milo Murphy's Law) Baldegunde.jpg|'Princess Baldegunde' (Phineas and Ferb) Gallery Tisdale musso martella stoner p&f press conference.jpg|Ashley Tisdale at the 2007 Phineas and Ferb press conference with costars Mitchel Musso, Vincent Martella, and Alyson Stoner. Martella-tisdale-2011-comic-con-convention-day-2-02.jpg|Ashley Tisdale and Vincent Martella at the 2011 San Diego Comic Con. Ashley Tisdale P&F 2D premiere.jpg|Ashley Tisdale at Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension premiere in August 2011. Ashley Tisdale Nick KCA13.jpg|Ashley Tisdale arrives at the 2013 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Ashley Tisdale & Jamie Chung at America Dallas Love Field Launch Celebration.jpg|Ashley Tisdale and Jamie Chung attending the Virgin America Dallas Love Field Launch Celebration in October 2014. Ashley Tisdale & Chris French at IHeart Radio Fest.jpg|Ashley Tisdale and her husband, Christopher French attending the 2015 iHeartRadio Music Festival. Ashley Tisdale speaks at Tonys.jpg|Ashley Tisdale speaks onstage at the 69th annual Tony Awards in June 2015. Ashley Tisdale BMA.jpg|Ashley Tisdale attending the 2017 Billboard Music Awards. Ashley Tisdale Summer TCA Tour19.jpg|Ashley Tisdale speaks at the Carol's Second Act panel during the 2019 Summer TCA Tour. Trivia * In 2006, Tisdale was described by as "one of America's hottest young celebrities." Category:People Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:1980s births Category:Females Category:Kim Possible Category:The Suite Life Category:A Bug's Life Category:Actresses Category:High School Musical Category:People from New Jersey Category:Hannah Montana Category:Fish Hooks Category:American people Category:Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Category:Cloud 9 Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Young & Hungry Category:Voice actresses Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Comedians Category:ABC Category:Freeform Category:Producers Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Fox Category:Performance models